habiticafandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Таинственные предметы
Таинственные предметы – это предметы для костюмов, не дающие бонусов к характеристикам, выпускаемые в начале каждого месяца. Они показываются всем пользователям, но выдаются только игрокам, кто был подписан в этом месяце (включая тех, кто подписался после появления предмета). В строке состояния появляется уведомление, когда добавляются новые таинственные предметы. Нажмите на уведомление, чтобы перейти на свою страницу Инвентаря (прямая ссылка). В разделе "Особые" вы увидите подарочную коробку с числом, показывающим, сколько предметов в ней содержится. Щёлкайте по ней, пока число не дойдёт до нуля. Вы затем найдёте предметы в секции "Таинственные предметы" на странице Снаряжения (прямая ссылка). Если предметов не видно, перезагрузите сайт и щёлкните по подарочной коробке снова. Когда месяц закончится, Таинственный предмет будет снова доступен только подписчикам, которые получат Мистические песочные часы за подписку в течение 3 последовательных месяцев (как с оплатой по месяцам, так и за 3 месяца сразу). Таинственные предметы 2020 Февраль 2020 Январь 2020 2019 Декабрь 2019 Ноябрь 2019 Октябрь 2019 Сентябрь 2019 Август 2019 Июль 2019 Июнь 2019 Май 2019 Апрель 2019 Март 2019 Февраль 2019 Январь 2019 2018 Декабрь 2018 Ноябрь 2018 Октябрь 2018 Сентябрь 2018 Август 2018 Июль 2018 Июнь 2018 Май 2018 Апрель 2018 Март 2018 Февраль 2018 Январь 2018 2017 Декабрь 2017 Ноябрь 2017 Октябрь 2017 Сентябрь 2017 Август 2017 Июль 2017 Июнь 2017 Май 2017 Апрель 2017 Март 2017 Февраль 2017 Январь 2017 2016 Декабрь 2016 Ноябрь 2016 Октябрь 2016 Сентябрь 2016 Август 2016 Июль 2016 Июнь 2016 Май 2016 Апрель 2016 Март 2016 Февраль 2016 Январь 2016 2015 Декабрь 2015 Ноябрь 2015 Октябрь 2015 Сентябрь 2015 Август 2015 Июль 2015 Июнь 2015 Май 2015 Апрель 2015 Март 2015 Февраль 2015 Январь 2015 2014 Декабрь 2014 Ноябрь 2014 Октябрь 2014 Сентябрь 2014 Август 2014 Июль 2014 Июнь 2014 Май 2014 Апрель 2014 Март 2014 Февраль 2014 Февральский таинственный предмет появился 23-го числа. Набор Крылатого посланника включает в себя Облачение посланника, Шлем с крыльями и Золотые крылья. Золотые крылья стали первым предметом нового типа — аксессуар на спину. Описание предметов: *'Облачение посланника': Сверкающая и крепкая, эта броня снабжена большим количеством карманов для переноски писем. Бонусов не дает. Подарок подписчикам февраля 2014. *'Шлем с крыльями': Этот крылатый венец наделяет носителя скоростью ветра! Бонусов не дает. Подарок подписчикам февраля 2014. *'Золотые крылья': Перья на этих сияющих крыльях сверкают на солнце! Бонусов не дают. Подарок подписчикам февраля 2014. Коробки таинственных предметов В течение всего месяца, подписчикам становится доступна месячная коробка, которую можно найти в инвентаре в разделе "Особые". Сразу после раскрытия месячного таинственного предмета, игроки могут нажать на коробку и получить его в разделе Снаряжение. Дизайн каждой коробки повторяется из года в год; например, апрельская коробка изображенная ниже началась использоваться с апреля 2014 г. When a Mystery Item is ready to be released, the images and code required for it are deployed to the production site, and then an admin will update and run the /migrations/mysteryitems.js script. Updating that script involves adding the "keys" for the new items to the $each array. Each key uniquely defines one item; for example, weapon_mystery_201505 refers to the Mystery Item weapon that was released in May 2015. The script searches through the user collection in Habitica's database and for every user it finds who has an active subscription, it adds the new items to their account. The script can take many minutes to run, so it is possible for some users to get their items before others. If you see a user in the Tavern saying that they haven't received their items shortly after other users have started wearing them, this is probably the reason why. If a full hour has passed, the user should reload the Habitica website and if they still don't have the new items (a very rare occurrence!), then they should report it as a bug (or just wait until a moderator sees their post and fixes the problem). en:Mystery Item de:Mysteriöse Gegenstände fr:Objet Mystère Категория:Снаряжение